1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly structure of a display device and an assembly method of the display device, in which a liquid crystal indicator is assembled to a meter body including a dial, a pointer, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in a display device mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile, there has been a technology for performing digital display using a liquid crystal indicator besides analog display using a pointer that moves on a dial attached with a speedometer and the like.
As such a conventional technology, there is known an assembly structure of a display device in which the liquid crystal indicator is assembled into a case, which houses the dial, the pointer and the like, in such a manner that a substantially thin box-like liquid crystal indicator is inserted from one end side thereof into a front surface side of the case, followed by rotational movement (JP 2010-181478 A). In such a way, attachment/detachment work for the liquid crystal indicator into/from the case can be easily performed.